


A New Age [MCYT Hybrid au]

by LogicalPanic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bee hybrid tubbo, Blaze Sapnap, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), HEY CAN THE DREAM SMP GET A FANDOM TAG PLEASE, Hostile mob hybrids are hunted, Hybrids, INSANE WILBUR TAG LIKE FR HE STARTS OF BAAAAADDDDDD BROS, Insane Wilbur Soot, Is captainsparkles tubbo's dad? Maybe, Mentions of 2b2t lore, Mmmmm eret backstory brrr, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Nether hybrids are bros send tweet, Passive mob hybrids barely have rights, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt redemption, Technoblade redemption, Tommy gets two more adoptive older siblings because wilbur isnt so great at the start, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), WILBUR ALSO MAY OR MAY NOT BE A HYBRID, Wither eret, bee tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalPanic/pseuds/LogicalPanic
Summary: Hybrids weren't exactly beloved among their collective society.Passive hybrids had their rights, of course, the right to live and own land. The rights to gain citizenship. Hybrids like Fundy and Antfrost, who were merely a cat and a fox. No real threat. Aside, of course, from the claws and fangs and increased speed. Aside from their hunting abilities and natural carnivore instincts. But they had their rights, despite being looked at as the lower kind of being.Because at least they weren't hostile mobs. No Ghast or Creeper hybrids. They didn't have the ability to self destruct or conjure up fire blasts.Because if they were, they'd be hunted. Killed on sight. Outlaws of the highest standard.______Eret sank low into his throne seat, withered hands clutching his broken crown. Sapnap stood to the side of him, hand on Tommy's shoulder."What are we going to do..?""Fight, I suppose."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Eret & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Friendships go brrrr, Only the canon people who are married an stuff
Comments: 84
Kudos: 929





	1. An Intro To A Hybrid World

Hybrids weren't exactly beloved among their collective society. In fact, 'beloved' would be heavily incorrect.

Passive hybrids had their rights, of course, the right to live and own land. The rights to gain citizenship. Hybrids like Fundy and Antfrost, who were merely a cat and a fox. No real threat. Aside, of course, from the claws and fangs and increased speed. Aside from their hunting abilities and natural carnivore instincts. 

But they had their rights, despite being looked at as the lower kind of being. 

Because at least they weren't hostile mobs. No Ghast or Creeper hybrids. They didn't have the ability to self destruct or conjure up fire blasts. 

Because if they were, they'd be hunted. Killed on sight. Outlaws of the highest standard.

Dream swung his legs a little, sitting upon a tree branch just outside of l'manberg. Outside their massive, towering walls built by one of their residents- Eret, he believed.

He mused at the thought of the man. The sunglasses wearer. They had always hidden their eyes, claiming it was a condition that made it hard to see in high lighting. 

Dream wanted to scoff at the idea. He knew the second he invited the man he was some form of hybrid. The only question was- what kind? Passive or Hostile? Of course, neutral hybrids existed, like enderman hybrids, but they tended to be put into the hostile category anyways.

Yelling erupted inside the wall, followed by laughter. Dream flicked his mask up, peering over from his branch. The two sixteen year olds were running around- carrying a guitar. It was Wilbur's, it seemed, as the man was shouting from their caravan to hand it back.

Another fun thing- Wilbur. He was an odd man, simply because of his family ties. Having a fox for a son and a pig for a brother. (Though, Dream had a sneaking suspicion that  _ pig  _ was more then it appeared.)

Maybe that's why Dream set his eyes on the next person to emerge from the van.

Eret, hidden behind his glasses.

Dream pressed his lips together to avoid smiling behind his mask.

_ Maybe _ ...

_____

Rough, warm hands grabbed onto Eret's shoulders- making them wince in surprise.

"Dream is gonna make you an offer later. Whatever you do, don't take off your glasses. We don't know if he's on our side yet."

Pure white eyes peered back, reflecting the soft flicker of fire surrounding them and their secret company.

Then, they chuckled lowly. "You're playing such a dangerous game, being on his side. Thank you."

Sapnap grinned back. "Us netherborne gotta stick together, ya know?"

Eret pulled their glasses off for a moment to proove their trust- revealing the pure white, pupiless eyes. The area around their eyes was black and grayed, like soot or ash. 

The wither hybrid grinned.

And slowly, the blaze hybrid in front of them grinned back as the fire roared somewhere behind him.

_____

"Eret, I want to make a simple offer. Take off your glasses won't you? Just to make it a little more professional."

"Sorry, it's a bit too bright right now to do that. But let's hear this offer of yours, Dream."

_____

  
  


Schlatt, admittedly, was fucking terrified of this election. He already had his plan brewing with Quackity behind him, but something felt wrong.

(Maybe it was because of how friendly everyone was with the Fox hybrid running around. How nice everyone had been, not sparing a single glance at his horns or oddly-shaped eyes. 

He wasn't used to being treated with basic human decency. Perhaps it was because he wasn't human. Not fully.)

Everything felt calm, unnaturally so. People were bustling around this run-down server, usually in groups. There was always some bubble of conversation around.

It unnerved him, even as he took to the podium.

There were eyes on him. He could feel them.

A hybrid in power was unheard of. 

Maybe that's why his hands shook, even as a cruel grin spread over his chapped lips. Even as he shouted and let a cruel laugh bubble from his chest.

He pushed away any slight feelings of guilt he may have felt as his childhood friend and a mere  _ sixteen  _ year old fled from their own country.

A hybrid in power.

He would make this place better.

______

Tubbo had heard horror stories growing up, about hybrids and all kinds of mob-kind.

He'd heard stories, good and bad. Those about a dolphin hybrid saving six kids from drowning. About a wolf hybrid slaughtering a family. About the successful hunt of creeper hybrids, and their borderline extinction. 

He remembers his father's hands shaking in fury, the shouting of the injustice hybrids faced. About how if you had more then ears and a tail you could barely get a job. About how you werent allowed to marry your hybrid lover, how it was against the law for hybrids to go undocumented.

"Captain?" Tubbo had quietly asked one day, seeing his father-figure turn with tired eyes. "What- like, sorry to ask again but. What happened to the rest of the hybrids? The.. the hostile ones."

"They were all driven away, kiddo. Into safety zones like the nether or the end where it's harder for people to reach them and hurt them."

It felt like a lie, kind of. Just like every other time. Tubbo didn't question it.

"Oh…Right. That's good, then, right? They're safe!"

"...maybe, kid." A rough hand ruffled his hair. "You better go back to packing, now. Getting invited to Dream SMP is difficult, ya know! Who knows what you'll find there. Gotta pack lots."

Yeah, Tubbo did have to pack lots. He had to hide under quite a few layers to hide the bee-wings, after all.

_

  
  


Living with Schlatt as president was different, though. The second the man had ruffled Tubbo's hair- (accidentally hurting the antennas hiding beneath the curls)- he had made adjustments to the suit to allow for Tubbo to free his long-damaged wings.

"What happened to these, kid? Arent they sensitive?"

Tubbo looked away from the ram. "Yeah, but I had to hide them under my shirt because bees can get hostile and all. I didnt want anyone accusing me of anything. Plus it's easier to just.. hide…"

Schlatt's face instantly darkened. "Things are gonna change around here, kid. Dont worry."

The damaged wings shifted a little, and Tubbo smiled.

"Yes, Schlatt."

_

Bad was good at deceit. He was always the more cheerful type, despite his dark clothing.

He preferred the cloak, as a bat hybrid. It kept a decent amount of comfort and shade from the hood. Though it caused a lot of suspicion as he travelled worlds, with the borderline demonic appearance it supplied him with. 

So he was used to being the good guy, and especially appealing to the nicer part of people. His appearance kind of forced him to appeal to others to get his way. 

So maybe that's what drew these other hybrids in.

Antfrost was quick to take his side. Large blue eyes gave away everything Bad needed to know- He wanted some form of kinship. As a full-form type of hybrid, Ant had gotten a pretty bad end of the stick. Full, furry face and not-quite cat but not-quite human paws. 

Bad grinned, remembering a conversation they had in a cave. Bad had pulled down his hood to reveal his own furry face and oddly shaped ears- watching as Ant's eyes dilated at the sight of someone like him.

"It's hard to find others who are full-form, you know? There's Fundy and all but I don't think he likes me, so it's really cool having you around." Ant had explained as he mined, slamming his pickaxe into the tunnel in their search for some extra diamonds. Bad hummed as he tightened his chest-plate a little. "I get that! It's real nice to kind people you can relate to."

It was nice.

Skeppy he had known before entering Dream's world. Not exactly a hybrid, but not exactly human.

Skeppy had explained he was cursed because of his wealth, leaving patches of diamond-based skin on his body. The man had explained it wasn't exactly… comfortable.

They didn't talk about it much.

But as the war raged around the smp, and as Schlatt took presidency, it was the deceit Bad decided he needed.

For Sam.

Awesam, to be specific, one of the kindest people Bad had met. Generally soft spoken, and always giving welcoming gifts. He helped around as much as he could.

Awesamdude, the creeper hybrid.

Bad hadnt meant to find out. He had walked in to leave a gift in Sam's chest and been caught speechless as he caught sight of the other.

Behind that little creeper mask- something they had all assumed was just for aesthetic, was a creeper hybrid themselves.

The bright, borderline neon eyes. Green skin, tinting into a tanner color as it extended further down his face. Spots that looked like freckles mirroring the speckles of the explosive mob.

"Bad. Bad- I can explain."

And as he explained he was fleeing from other worlds- from servers looking to hunt him- Bad decided he would help.

"Hey. Hybrids stick together, don't they?"

_____

Tommy gripped onto Wilbur's shirt as the other screamed at their brother. The piglin hybrid stared in a deadpan at them, tusks barely illuminated by their hanging lanterns in this cavern.

"Schlatt is making the country safe for other hybrids. I think Bad and Tubbo were discussing the other day about Hostile Hybrid cases as well, and since Tubbo is secretary of state, it's probably on Schlatt's orders. Government is disgusting, but why would I destroy a safe-space?" Technoblade spoke in a grumble, stepping forward towards his crazed brother. "Go get some sun. The festival is tomorrow, and I careless if you blow this place to smithereens, but I'm not going to stand behind you on this."

Tommy slowly let go of Wilbur, who was borderline screaming now, seething through his teeth about how Schlatt was nothing but a dictator. 

Tommy followed Techno out, surprised to find the other waiting for him with open arms.

He fought back tears as Techno gathered him together.

"Can't believe the  _ great tommyinnit _ is crying to his big brother."

"Shuddup."

"C'mon kid, let's go talk to Schlatt about this exhile of yours."

_____

Dream scowled at Schlatt. "I thought you were on my side. If you establish  _ Manberg  _ as hostile hybrid-friendly it's going to start some serious issues for me. What if the director comes down or I get a server war on my hands?" The masked man asked.

The ram turned, just barely, to look at the blonde. "Then so be it. Get Technoblade on your side, cant ya? You and the man that never dies. Lead another war."

He turns fully, now.

"This place is going to be different. If I cant change the world I'll change this country at the very least. It's time something changes."

"Schlatt, you're playing a  _ very  _ dangerous game."

Hah, Dream almost sounded scared.

"So be it."

And so it was done.

______

Eret swung her legs over the sides of her throne, tilting her head back. Her crown sat safely on her lap, so it was only her glasses in danger at that moment.

"Eret you're gonna give yourself away." Sapnap spoke, striding in with his hands behind his head. The king looked up, blinking behind shades.

"They never rarely fall off, you know that." 

"Yeah yeah." The blaze hybrid jumped up onto the arm of the throne and sat down, feet on the actual seat. Eret playfully frowned at him.

"You need something? We don't really speak that often, you know." Not since I became king, he thought a tiny bit miserably.  _ Nobody _ had spoken to him as much since he became king.

Except Niki. And Fundy, when he wasn't busy with Schlatt.

You'd think he'd get more visitors on a server with over twenty people.

"I came to tell you Technoblade was on his way with Tommy."

"Now? Why-?" Eret sat up, grasping his crown tightly. It cut into his hand a little, the skin around the wound blackening.

"Yeah. Your castle is Dream smp property, so you'll be harbouring fugitives, but they're heading over here since they cant enter l'manberg without an immediate life lost." The blaze shrugged a little, but Eret recognized he was nervous.

"Tommy hates my guts, Sapnap."

"That sounds like a you-problem." 

Eret stood, grip tight on his crown, and turned to rush to his chests- perhaps to change-

But the doors opened.

______

Tommy didn't want to talk to Eret. The traitor didn't deserve his time, he decided.

He trailed behind Techno as they entered the castle anyways, jolting a little in shock when he saw Sapnap look up and make eye-contact.

The piglin hybrid grunted in greeting.

"Oi Eret. Hybrid to hybrid, mind harbouring a fugitive?" Technoblade asked bluntly, pushing his little adoptive brother out from behind him.

"Hyb-  _ Erets a hybrid?" _

"Of course, Techno. Optional, but can you do a favor for me in return?"

"Sure. Friends an' all do that I guess."

_ "SinCE WHEN ARE YOU TWO FRIENDS?" _

"Nether hybrids stick together, Tommy, it's like a bro-code!" Sapnap chimed in cheekily, flopping back-first into Eret's throne.

Tommy wailed.

_ "NETHER HYBRIDS????" _

___________

  
  


**Author's note: This was just a little world building for the au! Not much, unfortunately. Next chapter we'll actually get into plot and such outside the teasers from this one.**

Thanks for reading the intro! <3


	2. A Desolate Castle | Eret/Tommy/Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eret struggles and Techno talks him through it, Tommy wrangles with the new situation, and we see through Tubbos eyes just a tad.
> 
> Oh, and Punz is there

It was dark in the castle, as it was outside. There was the faint noises of zombies far off, and the occasional noise of a trident swinging someone through the air- most likely Punz.

Eret stood alone in the kitchen, bearing nothing but a hoodie and some pajama pants. Glasses pushed into his hair and mug of tea in hand, he softly leaned against the counter.

It was late, but he wasn't able to stop thinking. Not with Tommy and Techno asleep in the guest rooms of his castle.

He sighed into his drink, rubbing his forehead softly. His head felt strange without the crown but that could just be the late-night headache oncoming from the incoming rain.

It was weird with Tommy here. Sapnap had hurried off after exposing them to the blonde, leaving Eret and Techno to explain.

Explain that Techno was more than a pig and Eret wasn't human. Explain that they had suspicions Dream was trying to get rid of them, that they were all technically friendly with one-another because hybrids from the same region had a built-in kinship.

Eret winced at the memory. Tommy wasn't fully human either- (Techno was sure of that), but he had been really angry. Eret wasn't sure if it was because they didn't tell him sooner or because of some other reason, but it was annoying regardless.

And now he had them in his castle, his home.

Well, not home, exactly.

Being alone in this massive place, no matter how long he'd live here- it would never be home.

"You can't sleep either?"

Eret turned and closed his eyes as Techno turned the dimmer lights on. His headache throbbed.

Techno looked strange without his cape and crown, Eret realized after a moment. The piglin was dressed in a simple tee and pants. He had his hair down in a mess, not in his usual regal bun or braid. Not even his tusks seemed that intimidating, nor his built frame.

He… surprisingly looked comfortable and natural.

Eret supposed he probably looked the opposite. No crown or cape, sure, and even without his glasses! But the soot-colored skin on his cheek bones and further darkening his face and his glowing pupil-less eyes… It wasn't pretty, that was for certain.

"No, not really. Things are really changing recently, ya know?" Eret shrugged and took another sip of his tea.

When was the last time it was just Techno and Eret, alone? Perhaps a month before Eret's betrayal. When Techno had came to visit his brothers, per their request.

No. Eret had seen him in the nether, before. Transporting Potatoes. They had talked then, and privately through their communicators.

"Have they." It didn't sound like much of a question, but Techno came over to lean against the wall as Eret moved to sit on the counter, so they answered. "Yeah. Schlatt has been making hybrid laws, it's interesting. That all hybrid discrimination will get you punished, and personal hybrid documentation wont be public and such. Hell, he's got Tubbo and Quackity out there flaunting their wings."

"Quackity has wings?  _ Tubbo  _ has wings?"

"Well, Quackity is a duck hybrid and Tubbo is a bee, so yes they do. It was news to me too. Quackity can make his dissapear through some kind of magick, and Tubbo had his hidden under his clothes. It's funny how many hybrids have come out of hiding under Schlatts presidency."

Techno hummed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "Strange."

It was quiet.

"George is the only one in the cabinet who isn't a hybrid, then?"

"I suppose so." Eret answered. 

Again, Silence.

Eret sighed and combed their fingers through their hair. "There's something you want to say, I can feel it."

Techno looked over at them, quiet still. The soft light illuminated his eyes and tusks in a way that made Eret feel a little more tense. There was a serious look on the Piglins face.

"Why'd you accept the kingship?"

Ah, there it was.

Eret put their mug to the side and pulled their knees to their chest. Looping their arms around tnn air legs, they sighed. "Power, I guess. It's hard to get a hybrid in power. I thought maybe if I was in power nobody could touch me, but It was probably also greed. I just wanted to be rich, I guess."

"Didn't you come to this world for peace, though? To make friends?"

"I did. I guess that didn't age well."

Like milk. Eret had arrived here determined to make friends and now was sitting in the dark with one of the most wanted men in the worlds, with nothing but a play-crown and a fake title.

"So you gave up all your friends for nothing at all."

"You're gonna bring up the government and how I'm playing into a corrupt system, aren't you?"

". . ."

Eret snorted, making Techno smile a little.

"I  _ was  _ but now I feel like it's expected."

"Pity. I would have loved to hear it."

___

  
  


Tommy shifted his shoulder blades a little, hearing the soft murmur of conversation somewhere below him. 

He sat up slowly, frowning. Hybrids weren't really something he understood. Rather, why they were treated so horribly. Being raised with Philza, some kind of bird (or, perhaps Phantom) hybrid, he had just never learnt those things. Why they weren't treated equally and such.

He slipped out of bed, tightening the green bandanna around his arm. He padded his way towards the voices, frowning. The floor was cold, and the walls were oddly barren. The entire castle had been like that, he remembered. Even the guest bedroom he was staying in- which was actually very comfortable- had been covered in a thick layer of dust.

Creepy place.

He peeked his head into the kitchen, his eyebrows shooting up when he saw Eret sitting on the counter, criss-cross, braiding Technoblade's hair. They both looked oddly happy, talking lightly about some kind of plan. All he could really make out was "Dream" and "Nether".

Then, his own name. And Philzas.

Something about wings.

Tommy's shoulder blades ached. He wanted to run in there and start screaming- ask more questions or get Techno away from the traitor.

Instead, he went back upstairs to go back to bed. He'd think about it later.

___

There was a knock on the door, causing a groggy Tommy to groan, sitting up slowly. "Tommy? Breakfast is ready."

He blinked slowly. This was familiar. -

_ Tommy awoke to a warm hand softly shaking him awake, a soft laugh hiding under their breath.  _

_ "Tommy? Wake up, Toms. You really fell asleep in the flowers?" Eret's deep voice was filled with mirth and underlying affection, a eyebrow raising over their glasses. _

_ "Wha'd 'bout it?" Tommy slurred softly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. _

_ Eret snickered a little. "Cmon, Wilbur made breakfast." _

_ "Where's Tubbo and Fundy?" _

_ "They're farming near the back end of the wall. Think Tubbo was gonna head out for some bees later." _

_ "Oh, pog. Bees are cool." _

"Tommy?" The door opened a little and a mop of brown, curly head popped in. Eret's eyes were hidden behind glasses, as always.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up!" Tommy yelled back tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He sat up some more, whining.

Eret tilted his head at the doorway, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry- got kinda worried when you didn't answer- are you alright?"

"M'fine,  _ mom,  _ now get out so I can change n' shit!" Tommy threw the little throw-pillow the king's way, causing a bright laugh from the other as they caught it. "Sure thing, just hurry so your food doesn't get cold!"

They closed the door behind them.

Tommy swallowed thickly at the silence- well, not quite silence. There was a humming from somewhere, and the distant noises of chickens and tridents. 

He stood up and changed out of the clothes Eret had supplied, back into his own newly washed clothes. (Part of him thought about Wilbur, pacing the cavern in his trenchcoat, dirt and grime in his hair. The wild look in his eyes-

Tommy wondered if he deserved to be here whilst his big brother suffered through that.)

He hesitated- bringing his hand towards the armour he had insisted on keep in here. But he didn't equip it or even touch the cool metal.

He didn't need it right now.

He loudly made his way down the hall and the stairs, catching Eret's attention as the other moved a chest out of some storage area of the castle. 

"You're really in a hurry, huh-"

"Shush, Traitor- We don't exactly have much to eat in a literal  _ cave _ ."

Eret quieted for a moment, before they smiled again- more hesitantly this time. "That's fair. There's plenty to eat and I can always make more, so have at it."

Tommy kind of wished the other would yell at him. He didn't like remembering Eret was still a person who felt basic human kindness. 

He stared at Eret, huffing. Their glasses were a little crooked, and so was their crown. They wore a soft-looking sweater and some jeans, nothing fancy. 

Their fingers were kind of oil-colored, though. It didn't look like dust, it looked like the withering effect.

It took Tommy a moment to remember their conversation in the throne room last night- about how Eret was a wither hybrid. About how they had another form they could take whilst fighting, and why their body worked the way it did. How their wounds would wither unless they focused on controlling it, or how their face and hands would tint to black.

It was kinda cool, if it didn't scare him a little.

He turned and continued to the kitchen, giving a wave to Techno who was trifling through some sack.

There was a plate waiting for him.

"What's our plan for today, big man?" Tommy asked, immediately shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Eret is gonna take us to talk to Schlatt."

Tommy went still.

It was silent for a long moment.

"...yeah. I know. But at least Tubbo will be there, you know?"

Tommy nodded and continued chewing. 

"I guess."

__________

  
  


Tubbo bounced back and forward on his heels, wings giving little flaps as he awaited outside Schlatt's office for their meeting. Quackity was leaning against the wall across from him, shuffling through some papers. Fundy and George were already inside, talking to Schlatt beforehand for another project.

He was excited. Today they would be getting into the new plans for Manberg and where Schlatt wanted to go with it. Tubbo personally wanted to see if they could extend their walls a bit more out, but as secretary of state it would mean he would have to talk to Dream about it first. 

He wasn't quite sure about that, but it was up to Schlatt regardless, so this was fine.

He hadn't told Tommy about it yet, since Tommy wasn't able to make it to their 'secret' meeting last night but… that was alright. Tommy was probably doing something with Wilbur- who apparently wasn't doing so great.

That was another thing- Tubbo wanted to see if he could repeal Tommy and Wilbur's exile. Because Schlatt had been nothing but nice, surely he'd at least consider it-!

"Alright, come in!" Fundy opened the door as Schlatt called, so Quackity and Tubbo entered with grins on their faces. 

George was slumped in a chair, humming and shuffling through papers, and Schlatt sat at his desk, twisting a pencil around in his fingers. The mood was pretty slight, so Tubbo let himself smile freely.

"Let's begin this meeting, shall we? We have something important to discuss, after all."

Quackity blinked. "Ohhh~? What would that be?"

"Eret is coming to pay us a visit. He says it's pretty important." Tubbo's smile dropped a little. "And he's bringing… visitors."

"Tommy and Technoblade. Isn't that funny?"

Why was Tommy with Eret? Eret…  _ betrayed  _ them. Betrayed L'manberg. He wasn't even allowed in-

Oh. Schlatt was in rule now, so Tubbo supposed Wilbur's rule anymore. apply anymore.

But why Eret? Didn't Tommy hate him? And he was  _ exiled, _ why would Eret be helping him? Why would-

"So here's the thing, you all. I don't particularly hate Tommy, and I don't want to offend Dream since Eret is the SMP's king. So here's how this will go down."

________

  
  


Punz sighed, sitting up on the roof. Schlatt needed better security.

Standing up, he turned and lightly walked over to the edge, bracing himself and hurling himself towards the water below.

He grinned as the water engulfed him, making him feel instantly more energized. Sliding the trident off his back, he leveled it at the sky and took off, hopping away to the edge of Manberg, where Dream was sitting in a tree.

Punz settled himself in the water at the base of the tree, looking up at his boss. "It's just like you thought, Technoblade took Tommy away from Pogtopia, so Wilbur wasn't lying. He didn't mention him staying with Eret, though."

Dream jolted a little, sitting up and turning to him. Punz wanted to duck away from the smiling mask. It was unnerving, the lack of expression, the lack of any emotion. Dream's mask somehow made every action just that much more creepy- more  _ aggressive,  _ since Punz didn't know what to expect.

The water was shallow, but Punz didn't try to get out. He stood there, letting the water seep into his hoodie. It would dry when he used the trident anyways, it always did.

"Eret is harbouring them? Why?"

Punz shrugged lightly, pulling his hood forward a little more. It was clipped into his hair, so it wouldn't fall but… he still got nervous. Every man has his secrets, you know?

And Punz's secrets made him useful. Punz's secrets got him paid.

"Who knows."

Dream looked away, silent, and Punz sank a little deeper into the water, quiet as well.

"What does Schlatt plan to do?" The masked man let himself drop from the tree.

"Hear them out, I guess. He says Eret called the meeting, so he'll go off of what they want. Says whatever will benefit the country, but I don't think that's exactly true."

Dream nodded. 

"He has an ulterior motive. We just have to exploit it."

______

Tommy grabbed tightly onto the coat that was dropped over his head, pulling it off. "What the hell??"

Eret snickered and took it from Tommy, then hooked the hoodie onto Tommy's head. At least this time he could see. "It's cold out there so I'm making you wear a coat. Don't want any sick children in my castle."

Tommy was about to start yelling when Techno bumped into him a little, causing him to stumble and scream. "Oops." The piglin deadpanned, hiding a grin.

"You're both bullies! You're bullyin' me!"

He pulled on the hoodie anyways, watching Eret clasp a new cape on. Its alot thicker than the other one, and large enough to cover them so they wouldn't feel the chill air as much. Techno did the same.

"You two are way to fuckin' similar, it's weird. You two are weird."

Eret laughed brightly.

"No I'm serious! I'm fuckin serious! You and your capes and your crowns and your-"

Techno bumped him again, passing him to lead them outside. Tommy wailed in response, but followed peacefully, pulling the hood up to avoid the stares he was already getting.Though, it was hard to hide when two people in crowns and massive capes walked along either side of you.

"Schlatt agreed to meet with me where they held the election." Eret announced, leading them in that direction.

Tommy crossed his arms and grabbed onto his sleeves. 

Here we fucking go...


	3. Player has lost their grip on reality | Tommy/Wilbur/Dream

This already wasn't great.

Tommy swallowed hard, clutching the hood down as he glared up at Schlatt. Eret and Techni both stood slightly in front to him, in an almost protective way.

Schlatt had his hand on Tubbo's shoulder, who was staring right at Tommy- eyes wide.

The exiled boy shifted his gaze to stare back at his friend, eyebrows knitting together. Tubbo had his wings out- though they were damaged and scarred.

Tommy had known about them. He was always told to keep it quiet, but Tubbo had shown him those antenna awhile ago. They didn't want to keep secrets between them.

"Tommy?"

The silence was broken by their local bee, making both Eret and Techno turn their gaze to him as he shifted away from Schlatt and began running forward.

  
  


Tommy gave a heaving exhale and rushed past his brother and king. "Tubbo!"

They collided in a hug, Tubbo laughing as Tommy lifted him and swung him around. His best friend was back! They were together again!

Eret gave a breezy laugh from behind them, and both boys turned to him. Tommy's grin grew, but Tubbo's fell at the sight of the two crowned men.

"Greetings Schlatt. Shall we proceed with our discussion?" Eret stared warmly. It felt both fake and much too genuine all at once. Hostile but peaceful. Opposites in his voice.

Techno crossed his arms, his cape sliding a bit to the side to reveal the shining netherite axe on his belt.

"You ruined the boys moment." Schlatt gruffed back, grinning. "Oh well. Yeah, let's talk. This is about the exhile-ee, right?"

"Yes, it's about Tommy."

Tommy gritted his teeth as his grin fell. They were talking right over his head. Like he wasn't there.

He grabbed Tubbo and moved to the side. Fundy's eyes seemed to stick to them.

"So what's up?" Schlatt cut to the chase. "Why should we let him back into this country when we're already making so much progress."

" _ Pfft-  _ progress! This isn't fucking progress, you knocked down our precious walls!" Tommy yelled at the goat, glaring. Tubbo grabbed his arm and opened his mouth to calm him, but Eret got there first.

"Tommy let me handle this,  _ please. _ "

"Didn't  _ you _ build those walls?? Aren't you offended in the fuckin' least?!"

Schlatt sighed. "This is exactly my point. He's so obviously against me, why should I let him back in?"

Techno stepped in this time.

"Wilbur' s gone batshit."

The world stilled for a moment.

Schlatt cleared his throat. "Pardon?"

"He wants to blow this place to smithereens. He wanted me and Tommy to help. I dragged Tommy out of there before he got hurt."

The silence was almost deafening now, disturbed only by the blow of wind sending Eret and Techno's capes billowing and making Tubbo shiver and tense in surprise.

Tommy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, suddenly grateful Eret forced him to wear the stupid warm coat. Bugs didn't do well in the cold, no matter how fuzzy bees were. 

"Well that…. That's fucked." Quackity suddenly muttered, scratching his neck, his wings wrapping around him a little more to protect from the chill. They were a little frizzed, unclean. He didn't seem like he had groomed them lately.

"Fucked is a word for it." George nodded, pressing his lips together. He seemed too awkward to be here.

"He has TNT under this place. We don't know where it is. But Tommy isn't on his side, so having mutual enemies… you should take Tommy back, yes?"

"Wilbur isn't an enemy!" Tommy denied loudly. "E's my brother, its not his fault Schlatt fucked him up!"

Schlatt pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's definitely a difficult situation, for sure."

"What are we gonna do about the TNT, pres?" Quackity asked, leaning forward a little, pressing his lips together, fingers moving up to adjust his mask.

Tommy always hated Quackity's mask. That dopey little grin on the flat cardboard gave him a freaky vibe. The man had claimed it contained magic, but most took it as a joke.

It seems like they took everything Quackity said as a joke.

"Find it, find the detonator, or find Wilbur." The president decided, nodding. He turned to Eret after a moment.

Tommy stepped in before he could speak. "Oi! Didn't you hear me earlier? Wilbur ain't a villian. He's not..! Not the  _ bad guy _ , that's you! You pushed him over this stupid goddamn ledge, you know!"

"Tommy!" Tubbo protested, freezing up a little as Schlatt gave a borderline growl. It sounded strange, like a clicking.

"Tommy, listen. I won that election fair and square. My counsel took down the walls on their own terms. I exiled Wilbur because he most likely would  _ not  _ accept my new role as the Emperor of this country. And you would follow him like the little sheep you are."

Tubbo and Tommy both flinched back in surprise, eyes wide. Quackity's feathers fluffed up in surprise, and he stepped away from the President.

All eye on the Goat, he stepped forwards, towards Eret.

"Listen to me. You brought a wanted man and a exhile to  _ my  _ country, but you clearly don't know what you're doing." Eret stiffened, and Tommy could feel the glare they were giving to Schlatt even behind those glasses.. "I want to know if you're working for Dream, Eret."

"I work under him if he so asks, yes. At the moment he has not spoken to me, though."

"Would he like that you were helping his enemy? Sure he wouldn't like his puppet leaving it's strings."

"Dream isn't my enemy."

Schlatt whipped around to look at Tommy, followed by Eret.

"What?"

"Who do you think supplied the TNT?"

________

  
  


Niki pressed her lips together, backing away from the place hidden behind one of the stands.

Wilbur was batshit? That was… bizarre. 

Turning, she jolted at the sight of a white hood ducking away. Her eyes widened.

Punz.

Was he.. watching her?

She turned to run away, quickly dipping around the buildings and heading to the edge of the smp.

She had to find Wilbur.

But again, a white blur rushed past her, the whooshing noise of a trident.

"Punz? What is it that you want?"

"Don't you want to know where Wilbur is?"

She looked up, surprised to find him crouched on a tree branch. His golden chain swung a little, though it didn't make noise. His hands were clad in fingerless black gloves, one hand bracing himself on the free and the other holding his weapon of choice. 

His face had bandages on it.

She swallowed thickly. Punz was on Dream's side, first and foremost… right? He was in the first war.

And Dream was with Wilbur.

So why was Punz helping her?

This was a trap. It had to be.

But Niki had to take the shot. She needed to see Wilbur- talk to him. What the hell could be going through his mind out there, all alone? Willing to blow up everything he worked so hard for?

"I do. But… why are you helping?"

"Personal benefit, as always."

She frowned a little. But.. she could work with that answer.

________

It was quiet on the community house roof where Dream sat, legs swung over the edge. He stared at his communicator intently, surveying the public chat. Ponk had gotten stuck in a mine and had employed Antfrost to come help him, it seemed. Eret had typed multiple Fs though Dream knew for a  _ fact  _ he was in the middle of something very serious at the moment.

Not a single message from Punz.

"What's with the long face?"

Dream looked up in surprise at Sapnap's voice, shocked to find the other right behind him. 

"How did you sneak up on me?"

"We're childhood friends you massive fuckin doof." Sapnap flopped cross-cross next to him. "I know all the spicy secrets."

Dream rolled his eyes behind his mask and softly shoved his friend, playfully. "Ha ha."

"So you gonna answer me?"

"About what?"

"Why you look so down!"

Dream huffed. "You can't even see my face, how would you know if I was down?"

"Avoiding the question!"

"No, I'm not! It was genuine!"

Dream sighed and clutched his communicator tightly in his lap.

________

  
  


Punz pressed his lips together, leading Niki through the forest. He had slipped his trident into its sling on his back, so his hands felt oddly empty.

_ Momentarily, they twitched and he had to force himself to breath and forget the feeling of blood on his hands. The feeling of a bow string. The memory of an arrow in Wilbur's back and a sword slicing through Wilbur's chest. He didn't want to remember this same man was the one he was going to go see. He didn't want to remember how the final control room reeked of blood and sweat. How cold it had been when he had driven the exiles out by force, just as he was told. _

He was going to get paid. He had to keep his eyes on the prize. And the current prize was chaos in Dream's favor.

"He dubbed this place Pogtopia, apparently. It's over this way." He mumbled to the girl following him. She was clutching a sword tightly, nervously. But not unlike an expert, despite the fact that Punz has to give it to her.

She needed to defend herself if Punz couldn't. They were gonna talk to a madman after all.

His communicator buzzes and his eyes flickered to Niki to see if she noticed. It seemed she didn't, so he ignored it.

He pushed apart some branches and led her just a bit further, until he stopped.

"It's here. You ready?"

She pushed ahead of him, and it was done.

He descended behind her, eyes scanning. Dream had entrusted him with the coordinates but he still hadn't seen this place.

It was an oddly beautiful dump.  _ Could use more light and water, though. _

Maybe some prismarine. A bee or two. Or literally just some more space. A ravine was a little suffocating.

Some plants would help, at the very least.

There was hurried footsteps across the dimly illuminated path and Niki's eyes widened as she instantly raced forwards. "Wilbur? Are you here?"

"Niki?"

Niki stopped in the middle, and Punz quickly took to the wall and tried to stay as hidden as he could in a nearby shadow.

He, admittedly, was a little grateful for his ability to see well in the darker areas. He could clearly see the cracks in the walls and what looked like dents from a fist.

Wilbur stepped into his view, clutching onto his own arms, looking at Niki.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy, what if someone followed you-?!"

Niki winced and glanced at Punz, making him want to curse. Wilbur followed her glance and scowled.

Punz stepped forward, giving a small wave in his fingerless gloves. "I brought her here. I'm working for Dream."

"You're on my side?"

"You could say that." No, I'm on Dreams. He just happens to be playing with you.

"Wilbur that's not important right now- look at you! What happened!?" She moved forward and grabbed his hand- making him wince, and pulled it forward to inspect the bloody gashes and bruises all over his hands.

Ah, punching walls.  _ Dream used to do that. _

Punz crossed his arms as he watched Wilbur take his hand back. "It doesn't- it doesn't matter. I'm working on a way to fix everything. I'm gonna fix this place and then it won't matter."

"By blowing it up?!" Niki whispered in horror 

Wilbur paused. "How did you know that?"

"Tommy went to talk with Schlatt and i-"

"TOMMY  _ DID WHAT?!"  _ Wilbur shouted, stepping forward. Niki instantly stepped back, shocked at his anger. "Tommy-  _ Tommy did-  _ That  _ FUCKING  _ **_TRAITOR!_ ** _ " _

"He's not a traitor he's trying to stop you from ruining everything you worked so hard for!"

"He left me! He fucking left me and went to the man who FUCKED US OVER  _ IN THE FIRST PLACE!" _

"Wilbur calm down-!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM D-!"

There was a whirring and Punz's trident stopped in the middle of them. He held it out still, forcing them both to look his way. 

"Stop screaming your bloody lungs out. I brought Niki because she wanted to see you not so you could kill each other."

"K- I'm not going to kill her. I'm not going to- I'm not. I wouldn't." Wilbur suddenly muttered, stepping back so Punz could retract his trident and return it to his back. 

"I know you wouldn't." He calms, looking away.

It felt weird to be in the center of conflict. Usually the others handled this. He just fought for them.

"Wilbur.. why? Why would you… just throw this all away?" Niki whispered, clutching onto her sleeve.

"Why wouldn't I? Its not mine anymore. It hasn't been. It stopped being  _ L'Manberg _ when Eret turned his back on us. It stopped being our special place when suddenly it was about power and gain and not about freedom and choice. When we had to dawn swords against my wishes- it ceased to be L'manberg right then and there!" He responded, one hand flying to grip onto his hair and the other motioning wildly around.

"Just look around! You'd call this  _ worth it?  _ All we do is fight! We fight and we lose! Our dignity, our prizes, our goddamn lives-!" Punz ducked his head a little. "Why would this be  _ worth it _ ?"

Wilbur laughed and threw his hands up. Niki watched a clump of hair- bloodied by Wilbur's fingers- fall to the floor.

"When I'm done here- Schlatt will be president of a  _ CRATER _ ! JUST YOU WAIT!"

"You're insane!" Niki wailed, motioning outwards with her hands. "Just because you've lost it all doesn't mean you can't get it back. You don't have to resort to  _ destruction  _ and cause pain to all these people. Think about Tommy! About  _ Fundy!" _

" _ I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT A SET OF TRAITORS!  _ They're living their stupid,  _ happy _ little lives over there in  **Manburg!** Good on them to taste a little blood!" Wilbur reached towards his hip.

A sword.

Punz stepped in again, but Wilbur responded by grinning. The sword was motioned towards him for a moment.

"Aren't you on my side?"

He stopped reaching for his trident. Niki's eyes widened, eyebrows knitting together.

"Get Niki out of here and bring Dream a message. And a good ol one for Schlatt as well." Wilbur's smile just grew and grew.

Punz felt himself freezing up at the look in the brunette's eyes. It was cold and empty and oh so  _ angry.  _ It was filled with chaos Punz had only ever seen once. 

_ He felt like he was drowning. _

This place was going to go up in flames wasn't it?

________

  
  


Dream's communicator buzzed, drawing Sapnap's attention away.

"I gotta go. It's an important call." Dream excuses, standing and waving off his friend as he turned and began to walk away.

He checked the message as he disappeared into the distance.

_ Punz: _

_ Wilbur's tipped. Just like you thought he would. _

_ Punz: _

_ And he has a message for you. _

_ DREAM: _

_ What would that be? _

_ Punz: _

_ This place is going up in flames. And soon. And he wants you and anyone on your team at his side the moment the detonator goes off. _

_ DREAM: _

_ Perfect. _

_ Punz: _

_ Meet me at the normal? _

_ DREAM: _

_ Sure thing. _

The sound a trident resonated and Dream grinned.

**[Nihachu] lost their grip on reality while fighting [WilburSoot]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD O FUCKING LOVE PUNZZZZZ  
> And insane Wilbur is just,,, my shit so mmmmmmmmmm


	4. Can you do me a favor? | Eret, Punz and Jack

_ The ground shook, sending tremors through Eret's entire body. He dropped quickly, covering his head with his arms. He heard his companion shout in surprise, then hitting the floor. _

_ Eret looked up, wincing at the blood trickling from his friend's hairline. He quickly ducked over, trying to protect the other from any worse damage. _

_ "We have to go, they aren't gonna let up any time soon." The other spoke, as raspy as his thirteen year-old voice would let him. Eret nodded, nervously watching the older flip his goggles back onto his face to protect his eyes from the rising dust and smoke. _

_ 2b2t was the worldly equivalent of hell. _

_ Eret couldn't remember a time they weren't running for their live in this place. They couldn't remember their life before it, either. Whether they had a mother, a father, siblings…? It would be a mystery. _

_ But they could remember how to survive. Out here, you needed to. With the constant bombings and the overall anarchy, you had to learn to run. With the hybrids with unworthy powers, you had to learn how to defend. And from other people, you had to learn to fight. _

_ Teams didn't last long here. They usually shredded at the first sight of food, the first bit of loot that couldn't be shared. _

_ You had to learn to be selfish, friends didn't last long. _

_ "Fuck- ERET RUN-!" _

_ They flinched, tears welling up. The corner of their gaze caught the spray of gore, but they were already sprinting for the portal hidden partially underground, leaving their companion behind in their hurry to go through with their orders. _

_ Friends didn't last long. You do what you have to do to survive. That had been beaten into their head since the start. _

_ Heroes never made it. _

"He isn't the bad guy!"

Eret raised her head a little, zoning back in. She glassy eyes turned to look back at Tommy, who was face to face with Schlatt again.

They had moved into a building nearby, and just outside the window was the decorations for the festival that had been scheduled for tomorrow. She wasn't sure if that was still going down.

Dully, something reminded her that this place had once been surrounded by her walls. Walls she had built through rain and snow.

They were gone. Torn down by Schlatt and Tubbo himself.

They turned back to the conversation, wincing at the back and forth between Schlatt and Tommy. Nothing was getting done, just scrambled messages. Fundy stood next to them, his tail nervously flicking with every loud noise. Quackity peered over at them from across the table, over his own glasses.

Eret stared back, startling the bird. 

"What is it?" You could barely hear them over the racket between Schlatt and Tommy- now with Tubbo popping in to calm them. 

"You think you're so cool over there, Eret."

Techno gruffed from behind Eret somewhere, standing against a wall. Quackity made a shrill noise for a moment, surprised. 

Eret raised an eyebrow, uncrossing their arms and sitting up. "I was thinking. Something you apparently aren't capable of, Quackity."

"You take that back THIS INSTANT-"

The room stilled and quieted in a single moment as a death message alerted all of their communicators. Eret pulled out his first, watching Techno and Fundy lean to check what it was.

_ [Nihachu] lost their mind whilst fighting [WilburSoot] _

"He's gone mad." Eret stood, sending his chair to the floor. His eyes widened, staring at the message in disbelief.

"That- That couldn't have been one of her lives, could it?" Fundy stuttered out, grabbing onto Eret's cape for a moment- grounding both of them. 

Tommy made a noise of disbelief, sputtering over his own breaths. Horror flooded over his and Tubbo's faces as they turned to look at each other. 

The death system in this place was fucked. Any major event could make you lose a life. You could die as much as you needed to, as long as you were careful not to lose the main lives.

Because no matter your respawn ability, you only got three.

It was the curse of the player's respawn stars, history books has said. Scrawled out in mineshafts and abandoned libraries around the world's, it spoke of the player's respawn star being damaged if a death would mean something for you. Tied directly to your core as a human being- putting you aside from any mobs.

"We seriously have to do something, then. How'd she even *find* Wilbur?" Fundy murmured after a long moment.

"I have an idea about it." George spoke up bitterly for the first time, against the doorway. His words meant nothing, he wouldn't elaborate.

"He hasnt- he wouldnt- wilbur?" Tommy sputtered, turning and clutching onto Tubbo to ground him. 

Eret wondered why that death message was so strange, staring at it for a moment longer.

"Damn, he really did go batshit!" Schlatt laughed brightly, turning and clapping Quackity on the shoulder. "Good call of ours to kick him!"

Quackity laughed back nervously in response, nodding. Tommy, on the other hand, seethed. 

"It's your fault he's like this in the first place!"

"There is almost- what, eleven stacks of tnt? Right blow us and you guys are arguing about it." Technoblade deadpanned. "Eret. Let's get out of here, we can deal with this on our own."

Eret turned- shifting his arms under his cape once more, preparing to leave at the piglins side.

"Wh- bastard I thought you were on my side! You were here to get my exhile repented! Hey!" Tommy stormed over, grabbing onto Eret's cape and hissing through his teeth.

Eret turned a little, surprised. "I  _ am _ on your side. Let's go."

Tommy frowned, looking over his shoulder. Tubbo moved to follow him, but Schlatt's hand stopped him.

"Yeah go back to playing pretend in that castle of yours. Like you aren't a puppet right under Dream's thumb." Schlatt hissed at the king, who turned away.

"Watch it. You'd have a war on your hands if it went too far."

Techno gave a gruff laugh. "If you weren't a king I'd almost admire you for that, Eret."

The piglin bumped shoulders with Eret ans turned to leave. Eret steered Tommy to follow them.

Tubbo clutched his hands together as he watched them leave, feeling Schlatt's eyes on him.

"Follow them. Tell them Tommy is free to enter l'manberg, but only under super vision of my cabinet. And to inform me of what we are going to do about Wilbur."

Tubbo felt his heart jump in his throat, nodding quickly and following his friend close behind.

He missed the dark look in Schlatt's eyes, and the way Quackity nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Secretary of State actually doing his job. Funny how it works out like that." Schlatt turned to look Quackity in the eyes. "Now it's time to do yours. Let's get to work, gentlemen."

Fundy felt his ears push back in surprise.

What was going on?

__________

  
  


"You really try to be  _ so  _ intimidating. Oh look I'm Technoblade I could crush you under my hoof!" Tommy mocked, one arm around Tubbo. Eret laughed brightly as he fished waters for them all.

"You're taunting  _ me?? _ I just got you out of a horrible situation and you're mocking me!"

"Yeaaaah! And what are you going to do about it… uh, bitchboy!" Tubbo chimed in.

Techno scoffed as the two teens broke into hysterical laughter, then gave a betrayed glare to Eret as they snickered as well.

"What? Can't take the heat, bitchboy?" Eret joined in, nudging Techno with his elbow.

"When I get the chance I'm going to stomp you out. First government I'll take down."

"I'd love to see you try."

_______

_ The ocean wasn't quiet. It was loud. _

_ Startled noises of the drowned, the horrible gurgling pain they voice. The nervous swimming of fish. How the dolphins cheer as they rush through the waves. The ripping of tridents and bubbling of heated water rising from underwater ravines. The bubbling of guardians, and the bright noise of their lasers. _

But it was quiet here.

Punz opened an eye, watching Dream flick through enchanting books- looking for something. Bottles of experience lined his shelf, orbs of light shifting inside them. Every player needed a bottle or two to enchant their things.

"So you can confirm Wilbur is going to go through with it?" Dream asked suddenly, as if expecting Punz's need for noise.

The white clad man nodded from his spot against the wall. "There's nobody to stop him now. Niki's pleas drove him off the deep end."

Dream grinned.

"Goodbye L'manberg~" He sang softly, grinning widely as he placed his book down.

There was another moment of silence, and Punz closed his eyes tightly.

"Dream."

"Yes?"

"Niki is going to tell people I led her down there then abandoned her."

"Then convince her first that you didn't mean to leave." Dream said, like he was amused by this worry. "Tell her you thought she could handle herself, that she deserved a shot at speaking to Wilbur."

"You're a little too good at this manipulation thing." Punz stood, grabbing his trident from its spot leaning against the doorway. "Dream."

"Yeah?"

"When's my payment."

_ The boy with the bandana around his eyes lightly extended a hand to him, making him wince. _

_ "I won't hurt you! My names Clay. This is Pandas." _

_ The other boy- in a panda hoodie- waved from behind the green hooded one. _

_ Punz reached and lightly took his hand, letting himself be pulled from the dark, murky water. _

_ "My name is Punz… How did you find this place?" _

_ The two younger boys turned to grin at each other. "We're world hoppers, so anywhere adventure could find us, we seek out! You just happened to be here!" _

_ It was dark, only lit by Pandas's torch and the glow of the sea crystals around the water lake. _

_ "Do you want to see more of an adventure?" Punz asked cheekily, a sudden sense of excitement bubbling in his stomach. _

_ Clay nodded eagerly, eyebrows raised in suspense. _

_ "Trust me?" _

_ "I just met you!" Clay laughed. "But yes! Adventure!" _

_ Punz clasped his other hand onto Pandas and pulled the younger two under the water with him. _

Dream sighed, irritated. The mirth left his voice. "I'll get it for you now."

Punz wondered where Sapnap was.

"Thanks."

_ ________ _

  
  


Jack blinked at the device in his hand. He had taken a break to go temporarily help a friend in a neighboring world to the smp, so he shouldn't have been getting any messages.

There was a moment of silence before he sighed and answered.

"Jack Manifold speaking!"

"Hey, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I uh. I need your help."

Jack paused, eyes wide for a moment before he blinked and cleared his throat.

"Niki? You sound like hell."

"Yeah, I just got back. Hey, remember that kid I told you about when we were still living in l'manberg together?"

"The half-enderman one?"

"Yeah. Since you're out at the moment… can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for a friend."


End file.
